herofandomcom-20200223-history
Fix-It Felix, Jr.
Fix-It Felix, Jr. is the tritagonist in Wreck-It Ralph. He is also the titular protagonist in the video game of the same name, which happens to appear in the film, in which its titular anti-hero, Wreck-It Ralph wrecks every building Felix fixes. In the film, he is voiced by Jack McBrayer. Personality Felix is a cheery, lovable, kindhearted, and thoughtful hero. He brings joy to the Nicelanders by fixing their apartment windows whenever Ralph destroys them. As a result, he is often given praises, pies, and has celebrations thrown in his honor. During the celebrations, Felix is shown to be a gregarious and demonstrative person. He doesn't treat Ralph as badly as the Nicelanders do and even seems to be a bit sympathetic and caring for him. When Ralph tires of his role as the villain and abandons his game, Felix is courageous enough to take responsibility and risk his life for his game by searching for him. Felix is good right down to his core. He never swears and has a charm about him that reminds you that he was made to be a hero of the 80's. Felix speaks with a southern accent and is constantly heard using various phrases such as "Oh my land!" and "Jiminy, jaminy!", mostly when something shocking or amazing occurs. However, while Felix wasn't antagonistic towards Ralph, he was (albeit, unintentionally) insensitive to Ralph's feelings for thirty years, never considering how Ralph felt about his role as the game's villain, simply taking him for granted, and didn't even think to invite Ralph to the game's 30th anniversary, making him find it awkward when Ralph asks to be invited to try some cake. When Ralph game-jumped, Felix went to get him back, not interested in why Ralph had taken off, only interested in the well-being of his game, and is cross with Ralph once they reunite, expressing how he'd been rejected and treated like a flagitious criminal. It was there he finally realized that's what Ralph had been subject to for thirty years, and so they work together to help Vanellope and save Sugar Rush, significantly improving their relationship, where Felix calls Ralph "brother" and even asks Ralph to be his best man at his and Sergeant Calhoun's wedding. Appearance Felix is a diminutive man with fair skin, brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a blue plumbers outfit with a white undershirt, and golden brown boots and gloves. His cap is also blue and has his initials detailed onto it. Throughout the movie, Felix always carry his golden hammer with him. History ''Wreck-it Ralph'' During gameplay, Felix is seen getting the medal after Ralph gets off the mud. During the 30 year celebration, Felix is seen celebrating with the Nicelanders. After Ralph smashes the cake, Felix notices that he has left the game. Felix responds to Q*Bert and then game-jumps to Hero's Duty. He is mistakenly called a "Cy-Bug" by Calhoun. After that, he tries to rescue Ralph in Sugar Rush ''with Calhoun. He is imprisoned by Sour Bill in the Fungeon after escaping from the taffies, but Ralph breaks him out. During the battle with the Cy-Bugs, he escapes the game and Ralph destroys the clan and King Candy/Turbo by luring them to their deaths with the Cola volcano. Near the end of the film, Felix gets to marry Calhoun. Felix starts to return to his normal gameplay before Litwak pulls the game's plug. Gallery Wreck-it-ralph-fix-it-felix.jpg PDVD 302.PNG Tumblr mk73nmUqhC1qjpgn7o3 1280.png|Felice angurment With Ralph Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10884.jpg Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10895.jpg Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10914.jpg Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10942.jpg Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-180.jpg Trivia *Felix happens to be voiced by Jack McBrayer, who also voices Wander from "''Wander Over Yonder". Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Titular Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Sidekick Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Spouses Category:Martyr Category:The Messiah Category:Male Damsels Category:Pure Good Category:Athletic Category:Successful Category:Neutral Good Category:Famous Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Self-Aware Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Mascots Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Feminists Category:Outright Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Artistic Category:Selfless Category:Book Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes